


Asexual Agent and Pansexual Demon Walk Into The Bar (And Order Pancakes) [4/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: 52 aspec drabbles, Asexual Mulder, Gen, No Beta, Succubi & Incubi, mentions of murder happening very far in the background, mentions of seduction, mulder gets bored, mulder's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Apparently, there was a succubus in Wadley, Georgia of all places. According to the reporter doing the piece - who clearly was never in Georgia, not to mention Wadley, but who happily quoted hisreliable informants- no one was able to resist the so-called succubus. She seemed to be changing appearances and genders to fit the tastes of whoever she wanted to seduce perfectly.Mulder briefly wondered why a creature who showed themselves as any possible gender became a 'she' to the reporter, but decided the reason for that was probably rooted in the author's sexism rather than any potentially valuable data.4th of 52 aspec drabbles!





	

**Author's Note:**

> That beautiful moment, when you wonder how to write 52 aspec drabbles and keep them all different and not repetitive and you realize you have a gem of a headcanoned-as-ace character just waiting to talk about succubi/incubi. 
> 
> Also, this time my beta is still mechanical, but it's [grammarly](https://app.grammarly.com) for which I think everyone saw adds already, but I really think it's working better. And certainly easier. Still, it's a machine, so sorry for all the remaining mistakes. :*

The whole idea of starting this investigation was a bit... Well, it was going to take some creativity to make is sound reasonable in the report for Skinner, but it was a slow time for the X-files cases and Mulder was curious. Also, Scully decided to use the downtime and take a week off. He warned her it was tempting fate. Trusting the calm times always brought the storms.

She calmly informed him she will pack an umbrella. And not to call her.

Rude.

He called her on her first free day, of course, but she really should appreciate he waited until 9 am.

"I haven't even crossed the city line, Mulder."

"Exactly the perfect moment to turn back, if you had reconsidered your trip."

" _If_ I had reconsidered it, then yes, it would be."

"You know, Scully, you could easily enjoy a few days off, while staying within driving distance, is all I'm saying. It feels like you're trying to purposefully put the distance between us," he accused, his voice filled with mock hurt.

"Does it really? I wonder why."

"Scully-"

"Goodbye, Mulder."

He laughed as she hung up on him and went back to looking through the highly questionable tabloids to find something to amuse himself with, but the same article kept drawing his attention. Apparently, there was a succubus in Wadley, Georgia of all places. According to the reporter doing the piece - who clearly was never in Georgia, not to mention Wadley, but who happily quoted his _reliable informants_ \- no one was able to resist the so-called succubus. She seemed to be changing appearances and genders to fit the tastes of whoever she wanted to seduce perfectly.

Mulder briefly wondered why a creature who showed themselves as any possible gender became a 'she' to the reporter, but decided the reason for that was probably rooted in the author's sexism rather than any potentially valuable data. That thought actually put him on a research track that lasted almost an hour on whether the word "succubus" was actually correct. In the end, it brought him nowhere, since technically speaking in most texts 'succubus' was a female demon that seduced men, while 'incubus' was a male equivalent that seduced women. Very few variations included demons attacking males and females, but none really mentioned the gender variation of the creature itself. If Mulder held the gender qualification then perhaps the demon in question did consider themselves male or female and that would solve the issue of the term, however, it would be hard to figure out without actually meeting the mysterious succubus/incubus person. He considered just using the term "sex demon" in any potential report, but decided it wouldn't be worth the trouble it would bring.

The clear lack of gender preference on the demon's side made Mulder wonder what gender it took when encountering someone who was not monosexual. Was there always one perfect vision? Or were there choices the demon could make? How much of it was in demon's appearance and how much in their powers of seduction?

Mulder entertained himself with imagining what looks the incubus/succubus would take to seduce him, but came up empty. Or rather with too many options, neither one of which was really quite convincing. How did the incubus/succubus react to a person who didn't really find anyone sexually attractive? Did they go for some basic, standard look? Or did they go so over the top that coupled with their powers even such person was helpless? Or perhaps it was the succubus/incubus that became powerless in such situation? Did they actually turn into their natural form? What was the natural form of an incubus/succubus? 

He kept piling up questions which his research failed to provide answers to, only managing to pique his curiosity even further until he gave up the pretense and packed to leave. He really didn't have anything better to work on and he was quite bored without even Scully to bother. 

And Georgia wasn't that far. Relatively speaking.

He really should keep in mind his own warning to Scully about trusting the quiet times. By the time his partner found him, two men were dead and Mulder had a light concussion, which he decided to treat with a good breakfast. He figured if nausea hit him he'd better have something in his stomach.

Gerra was somewhat amused by his alternative take to self-medication and as a treat and apology for accidentally causing said light concussion, invited him for pancakes. She seemed to really enjoy the fact that with Mulder she was free of the natural tag to change her appearance to fit what he would find desirable, though it seemed odd not to change at all and she finally simply asked if there was anyone he wanted to see for whatever reason if not sexual appeal.

When Scully joined them, clearly worried - and only now Mulder realized that, yeah, he probably should charge his phone and check for messages - she was luckily distracted away from Mulder's poor decisions and injuries by her look-a-like that sat opposite him.

"Scully, meet Gerra. She's the succubus I told you about on the phone."

Scully blinked. Gerra smiled back at her wildly, which in fact looked both odd and charming on Scully's copied face.

"And she uh- looks like me, because...." Scully looked at him suspiciously and he grinned innocently in an answer.

"Because I wanted to avoid you accusing me of making stuff up about her being a shape-shifter."

Scully's frown turned into a well-patented glare, but Mulder was actually really proud of this one.

"And you're enjoying pancakes instead of arresting her, why?"

"Hey!" protested Gerra. "I didn't to anything."

"Two men are dead," reminded Scully and Gerra turned to Mulder, who raised his arms in a peace-making gesture.

"Calm down, Scully. Not her fault. They really did kill each other." He thought about it, pausing. "Fighting over her, yes. But away from her influence so it was really all their doing. Have a pancake, Scully, they're great."

Scully sat down heavily next to him and the waitress quickly brought another plate, glancing quickly between Gerra and Scully, but only smiling as Gerra mouthed 'twins' at her. Scully was silent for a long while, looking between Gerra and Mulder, who went back to their breakfast. Clearly deciding nothing would make the situation better, except for maybe pancakes, she finally dug in.

"Succubus, Mulder?" she only asked as they left the bar.

Gerra, now a tall, dark-haired man whom Scully seemed to have a hard time looking away from, waved back at them before going to his car. 

"Actually that's interesting because in tradition succubi are the ones seducing women, while incubi the ones seducing men. Oddly enough there seems to not be a name agreed on for those without gender preference. Gerra generally uses both words interchangeably."

"Perhaps you can switch whenever speaking of a particular victim."

"That's an option. Though between that and switching pronouns to whichever shape he was at a time, which is how he prefers it, I think it will be Skinner's favorite report of mine."

"And he said fly-people were an unchallenged champion of that contest."

"See? Statements like this - tempting fate. Exactly what I was talking about."

They stopped by Mulder's rented car and Scully looked at him over the roof.

"Why of all ridiculous stories you could find, you went with a succubus, Mulder?"

He shrugged, looking away and not meeting her eyes for a moment.

"I was curious what they would change like for me."

"And? What did they change to at first?"

He grinned at her and got into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the vague and completely lacking any information ending brought you the good nostalgia feeling asociated with the endings of most X-Files episodes. You're welcome.
> 
> I have absolutely never been in USA, not to mention Wadley, Georgia in particular. I have google, that is all.
> 
> My research on succubi/incubi was brief to say the least, but the whole which name should we use thing was on my mind since I wrote a succubi fic in a different fandom several years ago. So there.
> 
> I'm really tempted to add some sort of disclaimer about how I know Mulder seems to know more about gender and sexual orientations in this fic than he ever did in canon and how I blame it only on him being written by mostly cis straight men. In my humble opinion this is way more in character and I put every insensitive gay joke and transphobic comment Mulder ever made fully on the writers' conscience and not his. It always seemed ooc to me. The man has many faults, but I strongly believe this wouldn't be one of them. /rant
> 
> ANYWAY, find me on my [tumblr](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/) or come to my [ace side blog](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
